


shower boys

by hoppnhorn



Series: Harringrove Bits & Pieces [23]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 08:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/pseuds/hoppnhorn
Summary: shower sex, that's about it. pwp





	shower boys

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the extremely hot artwork by [demonfleet](https://twitter.com/demonfleet) on twitter. i took one look and needed to write filth.

Steve doesn’t feel anything but  _ reckless _ when he steps into Billy’s space in the showers to hold his stare, licking water from his lips. 

“You want something, Harrington?” Billy asks casually, but his pulse is erratic in his neck, thumping thumping  _ thumping _ under the skin. 

But instead of saying anything, Steve simply breathes. Lets the steam fill his mouth and cling to his tongue. And Billy swallows, audible and  _ thick _ . 

It’s simple after that. Nothing too complicated like  _ talking _ . Billy takes a step and that’s all Steve needs for an invitation. Neither of them are stupid enough to  _ misread _ the way their cocks are filling out. With one step, Billy’s dick slides against Steve’s lower belly, taps his hip, and they both gasp -- muted but heavy. 

Billy is surprisingly pliant when Steve licks into his mouth with a kiss that’s more a collision than an act of tenderness. He grips Billy under the ribs, pulls him closer until their shafts are flush, warm and hard. 

The moan he swallows from Billy’s mouth is as delicious as anything. Better than a compliment or a snide taunt. It’s raw and  _ honest _ , longing in its truest form. And Steve  _ aches _ for it, licks in deeper, backs Billy back into a wall while a hand  _ pulls _ at the hair at his nape. 

“Harrington.” Billy whispers on his lips, hands scrambling for purchase on his skin. “ _ Fuck _ .” 

Steve lives for his desperate clawing, his greedy grinding. His cock  _ pulses _ with pleasure, jerking upward in a needy search for  _ friction. _

“Shampoo.” Billy murmurs, eyes hooded when Steve plucks the miniature bottle off the nearby ledge. Pops the top. 

He’s done this enough in his own shower to know just how much is perfect and too much is just  _ gross _ and he slicks their dicks up in record time, rubbing his palm over Billy’s cock without so much as a  _ thought _ . 

Like he’s done this before -- though it’s very much the contrary. 

Billy moans, lets his head fall back against the tile, and Steve repeats the motion until he can  _ hear _ the slick squelch of shampoo in his palm. 

“Jesus Christ.” Billy whimpers, thighs shaking, hands braced on Steve’s shoulders. “Come ‘ere.” 

He kisses like a savage, all impulse, no finesse. He isn’t Sharon Edwards, expecting romance from the King of Hawkins High. Billy wants his  _ fill _ , wants to consume Steve whole.

And Steve’s happy to let him. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” Billy grunts on his chin, ducking his head and humping into Steve’s grip until his cock kicks. 

And he paints Steve’s thigh with white. 

Long, strangled moans accompany full body shivers as Billy orgasms into Steve’s hand. He comes and curses and breathes. 

When he lifts his head and grins, maniacal and  _ filthy _ , Steve is expecting something mean to fly out of his mouth. An insult, a  _ taunt _ . Something to make up for all the vulnerable Steve can see swimming around in his eyes. 

Instead, Billy surprises him.

And he turns around to press his hands flat to the wall. Legs spread. 

Steve hesitates, because of  _ course _ he does, but it’s only for a moment. Enough that Billy is just peering over his shoulder when Steve steps close, braces his hands on both hips. 

“You know how—?”

“Yeah.” Steve whispers, cock twitching with  _ impatience  _ and his grips slides down Billy’s wet skin. Grasps both cheeks in his hands.

He’s  _ fucked _ plenty of times. 

He’s even fucked Tammy Vincent in the ass once. 

So he’s not on  _ completely _ new ground here. 

But his hands are shaking a little when he pulls Billy’s cheeks apart, peeks at the pink pucker between them. His cock kicks and he grunts, steps in until he can  _ push _ his shaft against the seam of Billy’s ass. 

“Shit.” Billy hisses, drops his head.

Steve would agree, but he can’t find the air to speak. He rubs his cock against Billy’s asshole, moans when he feels the guy  _ clench,  _ so eager and  _ wanting _ . They rock together, Billy pushing back and Steve pressing forward until precome bubbles from his head.

He’s  _ rock  _ hard, absolutely agonized when he finally guides the head of his cock in the ring of Billy’s tight hole -- he ignores the way Billy bucks forward in favor of the way he moans so sweet. 

It’s  _ tight _ . 

Tighter than Steve had remembered and tight enough he’s pulling back, popping the top on the discarded shampoo to slick them up again. Billy widens his stance, bends at the knee a little like he’s  _ dying  _ for it when Steve steps in. 

So Steve gives it to him. Gently at first and then rougher, pushing passed resistance until his balls are flush to Billy’s ass. He feels  _ deep _ , grinding his hips into the firm muscles of Billy’s cheeks until the guy whimpers and drops a hand. 

Rubs his cock with fast pulls. 

“You like this?” Steve hears himself murmur, throaty like a  _ slut _ , and Billy sighs. Nods. 

“Fuck yeah.” 

He pulls back and Billy gasps, asshole fluttering when Steve leaves him entirely. He’s  _ pretty _ like that, bent over, lifting his ass in offering. 

“Damn.” Steve says on a breath, too soft maybe, but he knows Billy  _ hears  _ him when he pushes in again, bottoms out. He thrusts fast, milking punched out moans from Billy until his balls tingle. Draw up tight. Shampoo gathers on his shaft, pearly white like he’s come inside, like Billy’s already filthy from him. 

But he’s  _ not _ , and Steve feels his orgasm shiver up his spine from  _ desire _ .

“I’m coming.” He manages to pant before he pushes in deep, rocks onto his toes while his body goes  _ rigid _ with bliss. The hot, slick feeling of filling Billy up is delicious -- he melts into it, wraps his arms around Billy’s shoulders as he seizes. Shudders. 


End file.
